Welcome to West bloomfield high
by XxCookie LoverxX
Summary: Bella and The Cullens use to be friends so when they come back and Edward is a flirt will the death of some one dear bring them together or will they be sent to a rehab institute? I suck at summaries. Rated K plus for deaths, vivid pain and some twists.
1. Cullens?

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bella POV

I sat in biology class listening to the teacher go on and on about mitosis. I was so bored it wasn't even funny. The seat next to me was always vacant now-a-

days because my old lab partner Jason Rocks left at the beginning of the term. The door to the class opened and in came the receptionist.

She walked to Mr. Mikinz desk to speak to him about something I assumed. She spoke in a low voice—too low to eavesdrop. Mr. Mikinz was frowning now. What

she must have said seemed to upset him. Most of the class were watching them by now. If you attended West Bloomfield high school AKA the home of the Lakers

a distraction was always appreciated. She then bustled hurriedly out of the class. "Well class." Mr. Mikinz said in his deep voice once the receptionist was out of

sight. "It seems a Mister and Miss Cullen will be joining us tomorrow so please try to behave yourselves." He was staring in Lauren Mallory's direction when he

said this.

Most of the class snickered. It wasn't every day Miss Head cheerleader got told off. Since she was popular she acted like she was a queen and all the rest of us were her slaves so only she had the right to speak. She glared at the teacher with disgust and the teacher glared back then he went back to his speech.

I felt like slapping Lauren but with the amount of makeup she applied I doubted she would feel it. She was apparently pretty-snort-to most of the guys here so even if I could slap her I'd have to face the whole male populace. Honestly I found my long wavy brown hair, big brown eyes and creamy white skin more attractive than her unnatural blonde hair, slanted blue eyes and fake tan skinned. I knew it was fake because in gym I accidentally bumped into her and when I looked down at my shirt it was stained with brown smudges. Everyone had bursted into laughter of course but they quickly gained composure when they saw the look on Lauren's face. She was furious. I continued to stare dejectedly out the window whilst the teacher spoke…

When the bell rang I jumped up, packed my things and was out of the door in a flash. I had lunch so I ran to the cafeteria to go join my friends.

When I entered I half ran half walked to the line. I got an apple, lemonade and mashed potatoes then went to our table. I ate while I waited for my friends.

I saw the distinct figure of Sage Larensee. He felt my staring and turned around to see who it was. I beamed at him. He waved then continued to pick a very wide selection of food for him to eat. I got out a note book and started doodling while I waited for the others.

"Hi." I heard Nikki greet me. "Hey girl! What's up?" I greeted her cheerfully. Nikki was my best friend. "Nothing. Couch Stanley kept up in late because stupid Jessica refused to play we ended up running laps." She grimaced.

Nikki was a tall, tanned girl with big lips and brown eyes. Jessica Stanley was one of Lauren's minions. "Aw! You'll survive!" I joked. She muttered something that sounded like 'You sure?' That was so like Nikki. I playfully hit her shoulder.

"Yes I'm sure." Sage finally came over to us carrying a tray that looked like it could feed a small village. "Sage if you actually shared your food there wouldn't be world hunger." I joked. He laughed. "Well too bad for the world I'm not sharing." He joked. "Where's Makayla?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No idea." Just then Makayla hurried in running towards us with a brown paper bag. She had a thing with school food. "Oi!" she called. She sat down panting. "Hi guys." She said out of breath. Makayla was a light skinned, blonde haired and hazel eyed Australian girl.

"Hey Makay." I greeted her. "What's up?" She grinned mischieviously at me. "Oh nothing. Just thought I'd properly greet the kids tomarrow." she said with a wink. I instantly understood. She was planning to greet them with a good ole fashion welcome-to-the-school nuggie. I stared at her with horror. "What did they ever do to you?" I asked. She laughed and Sage joined in. "Nothing just thought I'd greet them the proper way."

Nikki was staring at Makayla with admiration. "Under all the pressure they put us under you still remmember the legendary school greeting." she said apreciatively. I was going to laugh but held it in. No need to feed in to their little pranks.

"Well you can do what you want. But i will not be a part of this!" I said firmly. They both stared at me with disbelief clear in their eyes. Sage had a similar expression but add the stuffed mouth and hand holding a chicken leg. It was halarious.

"You can't be serious!" Sage exclaimed before the girls could start with me. "Are you sure you're feeling all right? C'mon Bells!" I rolled my eyes at him. Talk about melo-dramatic.


	2. Welcome Cullens

**I Don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**This chapter was fun to write. I hope you enjoy it. The chant belongs to me. I made it up at school about 2days before i wrote this chapter so i hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW!!**

Meet the Cullens

Once the school day was over I jogged to my truck. My truck was a beast! It was huge with large fenders and faded red paint. It was my baby. I bid my friends goodbye then drove home. When I got home I walked to the front door, got the key from the eave, unlocked the door and walked in. "Bella?" I heard my father call. I sighed. Who else? "Yes dad it's me." I heard his footsteps coming my way. "What's new?" He asked. I let out a heavy sigh.

"Same ole. Same ole. Some new kids are coming to our school tomorrow." I informed him. He seemed to perk up a bit at this news. "Who?" he asked. I was surprised. Charlie was never one to pry. "The Cullens." I said trying to sound indifferent. Saying the name stirred something inside me.

*Flash Back*

I was sitting under a tree and beside me sat a small girl with sparrow-black hair and pixie like features. "Bells I don't want to leave!" she moaned with tears streaming down her cheeks. "I don't want you to either!" I cried with hurt and anguish clear in my voice. "You're my best friend Alice! What am I going to do without you?" I asked in my little girl's voice. After all I was just a little girl here. "What about Edward?" Alice-I assumed- asked through her tears. "You will miss him too right?" I nodded solemnly.

*End of Flash Back*

"Um dad I'm going to go to bed." I said shakily. He looked at me with concern but nodded anyway…..

**School the next day….**

I was running quite late today. I ended up running to English and just missed being late. I smiled at Sage and took my usual seat at the back of the class. The teacher had still not arrived so I took out my note book and started doodling. "Hello." I heard a velvety, irresistible voice greet me. I looked up stunned. What I saw took my breath away. Before me was a boy with beautiful bronze hair, abnormally white skin and shocking green eyes. He was strongly built and unreasonably handsome. "Hello." I was surprised at how calm my voice was when my thoughts were filled with indecent thoughts and emotions. "I'm Edward Cullen. And you are?" he let his sentence trail. "Bella. Bella Swan." I shook hands with him and a bolt of energy surged through us. I jumped back a bit. "Sorry." He muttered. Just then the teacher came in through the doors. He took his seat next to mine—it was the only vacant seat left. We didn't talk through out the whole lesson. When the bell rang I walked to my next class…

The morning passed by in a blur. The next thing I knew it was lunch. I walked into the cafeteria, got some food and went to our table. Once all my friends were at the table inspiration surged through me. "Guys let's give the new kids a proper greeting." I said grinning hugely. They beamed at me and gave me a thumbs up. I jumped onto our table and was about to fall but Sage caught and steadied me. "Ready?" he whispered. I took a deep breath and nodded. His eyes gleaming with anticipation. I sucked in a deep breath and suddenly everyone's eyes were on me. Every when was dead quiet except some freshmen. They quickly caught on of course and shut up. I signaled for the drumming to start. Edward and his sister who looked very similar to the one in my flash back stared at me with curiosity. "I saw somebody walk into a coat closet!" I said stage-screaming.

"I SAW SOMEBODY WALK INTO A COAT CLOSET!" everyone chanted. Edward was staring at me with wild amusement as did his sister. "AND GUESS WHO IT WAS!" I bellowed. Everyone chanted after me. The teachers didn't even bother to break this up. They knew what we were doing.

"EDWARD CULLEN!" I screamed. Everyone let in a mock gasp. The freshmen were looking both amused and confused at the same time. Edward was smirking at me. The girls giggled while the guys chanted back. "SO I WALKED IN!" I screamed.

"AND GUESS WHAT I SAW!" The guys were laugh hysterically. They knew what was coming next. Even the teachers were shaking with silent laughter. "I SAW LONG BRONZE HAIR! IN HIS UNDERWEAR! HALF WAY NAKED ALMOST THERE!" The kids loved this part.

The pixie like girl was doubling over with laughter and her brother was laughing silently which surprised me. Makayla jumped up onto the table for her part. "GUESS WHO ELSE SHE SAW IN THERE!" Makayla screamed. "LAUREN MALLORY WITH FAKE BLONDE HAIR!" We both screamed.

Lauren was scowling at us and checking Edward out at the same time. "SHE STARED AT HER WITH PURE DISTASTE!" Sage joined in. His deep voice rang throughout the cafeteria

. "WHAT A SCARY FUGLY RACE!" He continued. Everyone repeated after him now. We were finally done. I climbed down from the table and drank my water bottle all in one gulp.

It felt like I lost my voice from all the screaming. The chant was school tradition every since me, Sage, Kay and Nikki came here. Me and Makayla made it for Lauren. Sage and Nikki got up to give Edward and Alice nuggies. It was hilarious.

Little Alice gave Sage the scare of his life when he tried to touch her hair. "Touch me and you wont be having your head much longer." She said menacingly. I laughed as did Nikki. Makayla was staring at something.

I followed her line of sight and saw three new seniors. One was very well muscled-he looked like he was on steroids- with curly black hair and dark brown eyes the other ones looked like twins. The girl had long blonde hair with shocking sapphire eyes and the body of a model.

She was a person that made any girl take a hit on their self-esteem just by being in the same room as her. The boy on the other hand was tall, well muscled, blonde hair and shocking sapphire eyes. They were all unreasonably attractive. "Bella?" I heard a voice call. I looked up at my name being called. Who it was surprised me.

**Please Review!!!!! You know you want too!**


	3. Player?

**Thanks to everyone who read chapter 2!!!!!! You guys rock!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry this chapter is so short and it took me so long to update. Also might i suggest you read A child of the Night (An amazing fan fiction!) Okay i'm done heres chapter 3!**

Alice

"Oh Bella it's really you!" Alice launched herself at me. I froze in place. "Um hi?" It sounded like a question. Alice laughed an enchanting laugh. "It's me silly! Alice!" she said brightly.

She really was pixie like—especially up close. Shadows played across my skin. I looked up to see the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen looking back at me with interest.

Alice let go of me and placed her hands on her hips. "You do remember Edward don't you?" she questioned me, raising her eyebrows. "Um" was my brilliant reply. I was lost in the depth of his eyes. "Hello." He greeted me. His voice was amazing, so sweet, so soft, so gentle. Like velvet.

I realized he was waiting for a reply. "Hey." I said dreamily. He chuckled. "Wow I haven't spoke to you for ten years and you're already all over me." I looked around and saw that Sage was giving Edward a deathly glare. "No I don't believe I am." I retorted. He rolled his eyes at me. The idiot. "I like 'um feisty." He winked at me. Ugh.

"Oh and nice little chant." He purred. That did it. I launched myself at him and was just about to punch him but Sage caught me by my waist and pulled me back. "Scum." I spat.

Edward didn't seem shaken, only wildly amused. Sage who was just restraining me a second again was just about to punch him in the face. I tried to grab hold of his hands but instead his fist smacked into my face. I fell to the floor with a thud. I heard people screaming my name but that was distant. Then everything went black…

I woke up to find myself on a cot at the nurse's office. I felt a sharp twang of pain on the right side of my head. "Ow." I whimpered pathetically. The nurse ran to my side.

"Sweetie are you okay? That was quite a punch." She asked me. The nurse was so motherly it made me half-smile. "I'm not sure. What's wrong with me?" I sounded like a freaking five year old!

"Well when his punch reached your face the impact was so great you blacked out." She said. No duh, I thought. "The side of your head was bleeding pretty bad. We had to close the cut so we stitched it up for you." She smiled apologetically at me. Oh thank God I wasn't awake for that. "Other than a few scratches you should be fine." I nodded my head slowly. How was I going to explain this to my mom? I groaned. The nurse looked at me with concern but I assured her it was nothing. "I suggest you go home." She commanded. I nodded.

The second I got out I was surrounded by about five people. They were all talking at once so it sounded some thing like this: "I** are **am **you **so **okay** sorry! Shouldn't **are **have** those **tried **stitches?! **To** oh **punch **my **him** God.**" I laughed.

(Sage: normal text)

(The rest: Bold)

It sounded like gibberish. "Sage its fine you didn't mean to punch me!" I said. "Yes they're stitches but I'm fine. So go back to class." They stared at me with disbelief.

Nikki, Sage, Makayla, Alice and even Edward were giving me are-you-crazy looks. "At least let me drive you home! It's my fault!" Edward and Sage said simultaneously. They glared at each other. I just walked to my car. I felt someone grab my wrists and a surge of energy shot through me. I looked around to see Edward. "Please let me drive you home. If I don't I wont have a peace of mind until I make it up to you." I agreed reluctantly. Once we reached his car something occurred to me. "What about my truck?!" I asked incredulously. He laughed.

"Alice will drop it off after school." He arched an eyebrow. "If you're willing to give us the keys that is." I handed them to him with ill-grace. His car was a shiny silver Volvo. Which was probably thousands of dollars, I added as an after thought.

He opened the passenger door for me like a gentleman and faster than I though possible he was in the drivers seat. He laughed at my shocked expression then started the car. "Where too?" he asked.

"Bloomfield hills." I told him. We were racing down the streets now.

"Why don't you pick a CD for us to listen too?" he suggested. I nodded and started looking through his large CD collection. I settled with The Fray. The song how to save a life started. "Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
You begin to wonder why you came" we sang together. His voice was amazing like so professional.

"Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life"

All too soon we arrived at my house. I got out. "Thanks Edward." I called over my shoulder. "Take care of yourself." He answered. Within the matter of seconds he was out of sight. I walked into the house smiling hugely. Maybe Edward wasn't what he appeared to be at lunch. I hoped so...

**(A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update! I was busy reading other amazing fan fics or Twifics as I like to call them. Oh and sorry this chapter is so short! If you have any suggestions as to how to make this better I'm all ears! PLease review!!!!!!!)**


	4. Awkwardness

**Before you start to read this chapter I want to stress that I cannot upload every day. I am writing a novel and this is just a side-project I write when I'm having writers block. My novel is about 1000 times better due to the fact I put all the passion and love and hope I can in it. I'm sorry for such a short chapter again but school is becoming hell... Dont worry I will continue writing this:D**

Awkwardness…

When I got in my Dad was not home yet (thank god) so I decided to make him dinner. I marinated the steak, put it in the oven, set the timer and ran upstairs to check my emails. I had two new messages:

One read:

_Bella,_

_Hey Bells it's been forever. I really miss you. Please reply as soon as you can! I need to talk to you about something… _

_Yours Truly(almost),_

_Jacob_

I stared aghast at what was written before me. Almost?! Jacob was one of my best friends out side of school what could he mean by almost? Some small part of my head told me maybe it was a mistake but I knew I was kidding myself. I opened the second message.

It read:

_Dearest Bella,_

_How are you sweetie? It's been years since you've visited me and well being my age an old woman does worry. Please visit soon!_

_Love, _

_Grandma Marie Swan._

I blinked the tears away quickly. I really missed my grandma but I wasn't allowed to visit because of some fight between her and my father. I decided to reply.

_Dear Grandma,_

_I really miss you too. I am sorry for not replying sooner but with school and all I didn't find the time. I'll try to visit you ASAP. _

_Your amazing and loving sexy granddaughter (jokes),_

_Bella_

I reread it quickly and laughed a little. I was sure she would like that last part. She always told me I was beautiful but I always denied which annoyed her to no end so her seeing me use the term 'sexy' would cheer her up. I was the farthest thing for sexy I'd ever seen. I heard the timer go off and ran down stairs. I pulled the steak out of the oven, made a salad and put it on the table trying to make it look 'fancy' to lighten the mood when he comes home.

I did after all try to hit a person today. About two seconds after I was done I heard the door bang on it's hinges.

"BELLA!" he bellowed. I cringed internally. This wasn't going to end well. I saw him come in and he still had his gun with him (being a police officer and all). This really, really wasn't going to end well. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" he screamed. I took a deep breath before trying to defend myself.

"This guy was really pissing me off at school today and he provoked me so I tried to hit him." I stressed the tried part. He looked like he was about to interrupt quickly continued. "But Sage held me back so no harm done." I smiled weakly.

He wasn't buying it even though he knew how bad a liar I was. "IF YOU SO MUCH AS PLUCK A HAIR ON THIS PERSON'S HEAD YOU WILL BE GROUNDED!" he bellowed so loud it hurt my ears. I nodded slowly. This was so unfair! I didn't even touch him. "Oh and I want to talk to you about Jake…" my father said breaking me out of my trance. "Jake?" I whispered. He nodded. "I think he's in love with you.."

**Hope you liked this chapter:D Sorry for leaving you guys hanging:( PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. You're kidding?

**Thanks for reviewing everyone! This isn't much because as you know school etc.... Hope you like it.**

You're kidding?!

"Oh and I want to talk to you about Jake…" my father said breaking me out of my trance. "Jake?" I whispered. He nodded. "I think he's in love with you…" I was frozen in place.

"B-but that's im-impossible!" I stuttered. He let out a chuckle. God it was so annoying when he did that. If it was any other guy he would probably kick his butt from here to Pluto and back again but nooo since it was Jacob no harm done. "I believe it's very possible Bella." He said, trying to be stern I supposed. He didn't quite succeed because his voice was laced with humor.

"How?!" I snapped. He quirked his eyebrows at me and I instantly regretted my words. "The way he looks at you. It's so…so filled with passion and wanting. You guys are the perfect couple I suppose." I think he meant to mutter that last part to himself. I just about choked when he said this.

Jacob was my freaking friend. Ugh how could he like me?

"Perfect couple?!" I sounded like I was dying. "HOW CAN WE BE A PERFECT COUPLE?! WE ARE _FRIENDS!_ DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT! _F.R.I.E.N.D.S! _THE ONLY REASON YOU ARE SAYING THIS IS BECAUSE YOU HAVE SOME KIND OF PSYCHO OBSESSION WITH HIM!" I screeched. He merely looked amused. "Ugh I'm going to bed." And with that I left.

**Lunch the next day**

"What's up with you today?" Nikki asked me. I glared at the wall. "Nothing." I mumbled. I sounded like a sulking child. Nikki laughed.

"C'mon you can tell me!" she insisted. I sighed. "Fine but get Makayla and Alice so I don't have to say this twice." I said reluctantly.

I only added Alice so she wouldn't be offended. Nikki nodded and ran off to find them. I stared dejectedly out the window as I waited.

"Hey Bella!" Alice and Makyala greeted me simultaneously. I smiled at them. "Ok well here's the deal. Charlie thinks Jacob's _in love_ with me and Jacob sent me an email and he seems to be backing Charlie up with this crap because he signed as Yours truly _almost_ on the letter." I said it quickly.

Alice looked pissed off, Makayla looked amused and Nikki was gagging. "Jacob as in Jacob from La Push?" Makayla finally asked. I nodded. "Aw! Poor Bellsie!" I growled at the name. She knew I hated it.

"JACOB IS IN LOVE WITH YOU?!" Alice screeched. It was really loud. Everyone turned to look at us and I blushed scarlet of course. "Alice keep it down. People are" but I didn't finish my sentence because Edward got up abruptly and he looked beyond furious-not that it lessened his beauty.

**In a corridor after gym class**

Gym sucked as usual but it sucked more today. Some girl named Angela was teased and she bursted into tears and ran out of the gym. I was running after her but stopped when I saw a little pink book opened on a page that looked like a journal entry. I don't know why I did it but I picked it up and began to read. It read:

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I got locked in my English classroom by some girls but I'm sure it was an accident. _

_No one would do that on purpose right? Oh well. We all make mistakes…_

I turned to the next page.

_Dear Diary, _

_Today in Biology, a nice girl named Isabella Swan helped me. She likes to be called Bella though. I do not think she realized she was helping me. She is really nice and it could have been unconsciously. I also seem to be developing feelings for a boy named Ben because every time I'm around him nothing else matters. He is 6 inches shorter than me and really cute. Oh I wished he'd notice me! My shirt got ripped while I was in gym._

I stared in horror and shock at the book before me. Could Angela possibly be abused at school? Her thoughts were so kind and gentle. I was going to help her out more. But first I was going to have to do something about Jake...


	6. Jacob

**Hey guys i'm so sorry for not updating sooner but finnals are next week! (Panics) I hope you like this chapter. For those of you who want to know... Lemon alert. I'd also like to thank Twilight-fanfic-admit-i-rock for her interesting threat. It cracked me up. I love da threats and also Zoella De vil for being a faithful read Ok heres the list**

**MrandMrsEmbrycall**

**Wertlkan (hope i spelled it right)**

**bella-loves-edward**

**gracethebestvampire**

**Bookword Allison**

**0simplyemma0**

**sabrinaluvstwilight**

**Twilight0394**

**Jacob4eva and Sillyaddict13**

**I think i got everyone well i hope i did anyway. So here's the chapter and pleaaaase do review. It's what keeps me going.:D**

Jacob

"Bella?" my dad called from downstairs. I was trying to delay this for way to long. With hunched shoulders, I made my way down the stairs. My dad was waiting at the bottom-most stair. "Yes oh great and wonderful sire you called?" I mock curtsied.

Charlie grunted and coughed to cover his embarrassment. My dad was anything but verbose. I use to be like that too but being friends with Makayla sure as hell changed me. She was so active, loud and cheerful. Not to mention always getting herself in trouble. My Aussie best friend. "I was thinking Bells…" oh great he was thinking. This wasn't going to end well. "Why don't we go to Billy's house for dinner tonight? I know how you've been wanting a break from cooking." He asked innocently. I groaned. "It's okay I'll cook tonight so we don't put ourselves on Billy…" I said quickly.

Wow that actually almost sounded convincing. Charlie stared at me for one loooong moment. "We're going. I don't care what you say. Go get dressed." And with that he went upstairs to shower. I walked sluggishly up the stairs.

No fair. I didn't want to confront Jacob. Not today, not next week, Not ever. We were best friends and now well now things were insured to get awkward. Before I knew it I was in my bedroom. I opened my closet and selected a dark brown tank top and dark skinny jeans.

It was hot like hell outside today. "Get your butt down here! It's an hour drive to Lansing!" Charlie bellowed. I sighed. If he gives you two seconds, it would be an accomplishment when he wanted to go to Billy's. "What are you guys dating or something?" I said under my breath.

Since he did not scream or ground me, I was guessing he didn't hear that. "Let's go." He grunted. I sighed. My dad was PMSing so bad lately. I giggled silently at the thought. I silently got in to the car without killing a cat or else breaking my limps. Once we were fifteen minutes into the drive the talking began

. Even after two years of living with my dad, talking to him was still awkward. "So how's school?" he asked nonchalantly. I looked out the window and rolled my eyes so that he wouldn't see. "Fine. That Alice Cullen use to be my best friend." I said. The way he was staring at me was making me self conscious. I could feel the blush spreading around my face. God it sucked having no control over that. "I know." He said so quickly I almost missed it.

I rounded on him. "And you didn't tell me why?" I demanded. He laughed a little but the murderous glare on my face quickly shut him up. "I didn't know if it was really them. There are a lot of Cullen family's out there y'know." He said it as if that were an excuse! "Tell me next time so I actually remember who my friends are!" I said.

He merely smirked. God sometimes my dad was so childish. Just then my phone beeped signaling I have one new text message. I flipped my phone's screen and opened the message. It read:

**From: Makayla**

**To: Bella**

**Message: Omi! I'm at the local pool and guess who's here! Edward Cullen! Ooh he is so yummy shirtless and in his dark blue swim shorts! I'll send a pic.**

I blushed at that. Typical Makayla to do something like that. She probably thought I liked him. Not two seconds later my phone beep again.

I opened it and saw like the prettiest picture I've ever seen or will see in my life. Not even if I lived to be a thousand would I see an equivalent.

Edward Cullen was staring at me with his deep amazing green eyes and amazing wet bronze hair. He was shirtless and oh my he looked heavenly. He had a six pack but not the bulging ugly kind more like the hot and sexy kind. His chalky white skin just screamed touch me. I quickly shut the phone and was so sure I was as red as a fire hydrant.

Charlie looked at me but didn't ask. I fantasized about being at the pool with Kay and how ridiculously secretive we would gave been while trying to steal glances at Edward. Soon we were at the Black's residence. My dad unlocked his door quickly and trotted (yes trotted) to where Billy sat on his wheelchair.

I really do think they're dating or something. I didn't spot Jacob yet so I quietly got out of the car and went over to where Charlie and Billy sat beaming like idiots. "Hey Billy where's Jacob?" I asked. My voice sounded so innocent it was kind of funny. "Hey Bells, Hun Jacob's in his room.

Said something 'bout preparing or something like that." Billy informed me. I nodded and went into the house. The house was small. Only three tiny bedrooms and a joint kitchen and living room. Jacob's was the only room on the left side of the house.

From the outside the house looked like a barn with pealing red paint. I knocked on Jacob's door. "Come in!" I heard him call. I put my hand on the handle, took a deep breath and opened the door. I gasped. The room was lit by candles and there were rose petals everywhere. The curtains were drawn so it looked like twilight inside the tiny room. The bed sheets were changed into striking red romantic sheets with patterns. I liked the patterns. "Hey Jake." I breathed.

He laughed. "Hey Bells. I want to tell you something." He said in his husky voice. No other emotions but happiness and determination showed. "Um okay." I sat on the bed. Jacob had his long sparrow-black hair into a loose pony tail and he was wearing a white dressy shirt with dark jeans. Jacob was huge. About 6.7 so I felt like one of the dwarves in snow white when I was next to him.

"What's this about Jake?" I looked down so he couldn't see my face. He would know I knew what this was about. "You see Bells, well I think I love you." He said passionately. I gulped. Great not even like noo it has to be a more powerful emotion. "Is that so?" I asked panicked.

He put his fingers beneath my chin so he could see my expression. "Bella I really, really love you." He said and then his lips crushed mine. This kiss was so desperate and passionate that it amazed me. I tried to push him off but seeing as he's a giant and I'm clearly not he thought I was responding. Finally he pulled back to breath. "Let go of me!" I hissed. He looked hurt but did as I said. "Ugh Jake what the heck!" I stormed out of his room and slammed the door on my way. Once I reached Charlie and Billy I stopped.

"I'm going home so if you're not done I'll walk. Charlie looked surprised. "I'm not leaving so get yourself a taxi." He handed over the taxi money and stormed out of the little house.

It was hours from sundown so I decided I would go home then drive to the beach. I called for a cab and within five minutes it arrived. I quickly got in. "Water gate please!" I commanded and threw some twenties at the driver. He looked appeased and sped off.

**Review please!!! The next chapter is going to be interesting i think:D **


	7. The pool

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed. I finished 2 of my finnals and am just about to eat my english teacher. _You guys are sooooo lucky i updated_. Please Review.**

The pool

As it turned out the driver didn't have any idea where Water Gate was so he ended up just dropping me off at the pool. I thanked him and got out.

Makayla was bound to have an extra swim suit. I trotted through the glass doors that led to the pool. It wasn't really a public pool, it was more like a pool for the students of West Bloomfield high. The pool was indoors and about the size of two pools put together.

I saw Makayla's trademark bag with a purple and blue shopping bag picture on it that said: Born a diva, Die a diva in bold letters and ran to it as fast as I could without slipping and killing myself. Kay was nowhere to be found when I got there though. "KAY!" I called.

I saw her blonde hair dyed dark brown emerging from the waters. "Bella! Hey girlfriend! Go get dressed and I'll meet you in the pool in ten!" she replied. "Um could you come over here!" I called. She frowned but came over anyway. She was wearing a green bikini with black straps and a black outline. I grimaced imagining what her spare would look like.

"What's up Bells?" she asked concerned. "Hm tinker bell." She appeared deep in thought. Oh god this girl was random. "I forgot my swim suit could I use your spare?" I asked. She grinned evilly at me. I sighed. Great she was happy. "Okay!" she chirped.

She was like a tall blonde Alice at times. Speaking of Alice I couldn't see Edward anywhere. We walked to the changing rooms in silence. Once we got there though her excitement was at it's peek. She pushed me into a changing stall. "Here." She threw a dark blue bikini with a black outline and straps at me. "I hate you. You know that don't you?" I joked.

She grinned. "I know! That's why we have a love hate relationship! Duh!" I laughed. "Okay enough chit-chat get dressed!" she commanded. I sighed but did as I was told. No way in hell was I use to wearing a bikini. On the contrary I usually wore shorts and a swim shirt. Once the _thing_ was on I slowly looked up at the mirror.

My jaw dropped. I looked—no over way to phrase it—hot. I hated the feeling of only being in my bra and undies but I would make an exception. I got out and Makayla was practically vibrating with happiness.

She loved to play _hmm I wonder how that outfit would look on Bella. _"Gosh Bella you look hot." She commented. I blushed scarlet of course. "LETS GO GO GO!" she beckoned for me to hurry up. I sighed but went.

Once we got to the pool I cannon-balled into it. Makayla followed suit. After fifteen minutes in the pool I felt something grab my foot.

I screamed and jumped up and down like an idiot. "OH MY GOD! SOMETHINGS TOUCHING MY FOOT! MAKAYLA!" I screamed. She laughed and someone else laughed too. This laugh wasn't like any other laugh I'd heard though. This laugh was special. It was like velvet and flowed like honey.

I knew who it belonged to: Edward Cullen. I turned to face him angrily. The second I saw him I felt the breath whooshing out of my body. There he stood—an angel. He was beyond gorgeous. His bronze hair was dyed dark brown and stuck out in all directions and his eyes were smiling and happy. His chest was well muscled—six pack—and amazing. Oh he looked yummy. Makayla nudged me and I realized that I was gapping like an idiot. "Hi Edward." I greeted him a little too warmly. Ugh I hated myself for it. "Hey Bella." He smiled at me his heart breaking crooked smile. "You look hot." He said shamelessly. That seemed to have brought me back to my senses. "Flirt." I blurted out. He smiled even wider.

"In a good way or a bad way?" he asked.

"There is no good way! Ugh Edward leave me alone! I hate you!" I said angrily.

Tears began to form in my eyes and not just because I was angry. I realized with chagrin. I was close to the stairs so I ran out of the pool. "Bella wait!" Edward called but I was already half way down the hall way. I was soaking wet and in a bikini but I didn't care I just wanted to get far away from him.

I sat down on a bench and started to cry. I didn't know why nor did I care. Maybe I was crying because I couldn't like him—I didn't want to get hurt by him and wonder where he was when his phone was turned off every night.

Maybe I was crying for him and how stupid he was to put himself in that position. A position of constant lying and secrecy. I heard footsteps running down the hall to where I sat. "Blake?" I asked surprised.

**Please please please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I looooooove knowing what you guys think about my writing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Oh my

**I hope you like it:D BTW this is decicated to my new beta Mandy and allllll of my readers and reviewers. Knowing that people around the world read my story means the world to me. Oh and you guys are lucky lucky people that I had the time to type this up and update. Also might I suggest an amazing twific called facing our fears I ADORE IT:D**

Oh My

I stared at Blake with obvious shock written across my features. This was Blake, the Blake who always comforted me when I was sad or defended me when someone provoked me

. This was also the Blake who left about six years ago. He was my crush until this very day and there he stood, God –like, before me.

"Hey Bells!" he greeted me enthusiastically. "It's been forever. I've missed you." I smiled the tiniest bit. It was _his _angelic voice. "H-hi B-blake what br-brings y-you he-here?" I stuttered like an idiot. Blake had grown considerably. He was now about 6.3" feet, 6.3" feet of unbelievable hotness. He had piercing grass green eyes, light brown hair with loose strands that dangled in front of his eyes. He also had massive muscular arms and a well built chest that was hidden from my prying eyes by a muscle-shirt.

He was like a non-player Edward. "My family moved back here about two days ago silly Bella." He laughed and I couldn't help but be mesmerized by the sound of it. "So why are you crying on a bench in a soaking wet bikini? Not that you don't look good in it!" he added that last part as to not offend me. I smiled. Good ole Blake always trying to make me feel good about myself. "It's sort of a funny story." I said stalling. He looked interested and beckoned for me to continue.

"Well Jacob-you do remember Jacob from Lansing don't you?" I asked. He nodded. "He kind of kissed me so I kind of pushed him away and bolted for the door." I was sure I was burning a bright crimson. "God you still blush on cue don't you?" he joked.

That only set me into another row of blushing. He laughed. "You haven't changed much have you Bells?" I did my signature glare. "As a matter of fact I have changed." I huffed.

He let that pass. "So after that I came here and asked Makayla-my friend-if she had a spare swim suit. She of course did and enjoyed dressing me up in the latest _oh how would that look on Bella_ merchandise. We went in the pool and Edward" I paused to take a deep breath and was about to continue before he cut me off.

"EDWARD IS HERE? HELL I'VE MISSED THAT IDIOT!" he bellowed. I stared at him with confusion written all over my face. Then comprehension dawned on me. Him and Edward were friends. Great. "Yes well he grabbed onto my foot while I was in the pool and nearly gave me heart failure." He laughed loudly at that.

"And he's a shameless flirt so I ran off." I said angrily. I got up and stomped off back to the pool to get my clothes from Kay. Blake ran after me. "Aw Bella don't be like that! I'm sorry!" I made the mistake of staring into his eyes. "Honest." He whispered. I sighed. "You're forgiven." He sighed with relief and gave me a hug.

His hugs were special,they had a certain Blakey-ness about them. He picked me up bridal style and ran with me in his arms to the pool. I laughed the whole way there. Once we arrived there were many gasps of shock and squeals of delight. Blake was quite popular already.

He put me down and I saw Makayla with Alice. They both winked at me. I blushed. "Blakey!" squealed Lauren and she threw herself at him and stared making out with him. Without thinking it threw I slapped Lauren up-side her head.

**Please please please review:D Sorry for leaving you guys on this note:D**


	9. The death of her

**Thanks to my beta and all of my readers and reviewers. Please review and here is Edward's POV.**

The death of her.

**Edward's POV**

I watched from the sidelines-well pool lines-while Lauren shamelessly threw herself at the man she called 'Blakey'.

I was appalled. Lauren, no matter how curvy she was, was not my type at all. Bella, beautiful Bella was looking at them with her mouth hanging open. If we were still friends I would have told her to watch out for flies but we weren't so I could only silently laugh. Bella slapped Lauren all of a sudden and while Lauren was recovering from the shock of being slapped, 'Blakey' pushed her into the pool with a look of triumph. "God that was sickening!" Blake said with obvious disgust.

Bella was staring with horror at her hands for the crime they had just done and I felt the need to go and hold her in my arms.

She wouldn't react well to that though so I stayed where I was. If my mood was foul now when Blake-I sneered his name even in my mind-hugged her I was furious. As I watched him snaked his arms around her waste in comfort and the adoring look in his eyes while he looked at her, I felt the need to hit something so I settled for the next best thing.

I went underwater to avoid having to stare at **my **Bella and **stupid** Blake hugging. I don't know how long I was under but suddenly I heard muffled screams coming from overhead.

I tried to get out and see what was going on but with horror I realized I couldn't move. I kicked with all my might but I still couldn't move. I heard something that sounded like a gun shot and then I heard a splashing sound. Somebody must have hit the water since blood was spreading like wild fire

. My oxygen level was getting dangerously low so I kicked with all my might and prayed to God I would get out of this alive. I was at the waters surface and what I saw left me frozen where I was. There were about five hooded men with guns shooting at the innocent people. I also saw that a girl with brown hair was floating, dead on the pool's surface. I couldn't see her face though. I looked around frantically for Bella. Bella was prone to bad luck and if she was dead I would _survive_ much less be at her funeral. I went back under the water and swam to the dead girl with brown hair. I lifted my head and just narrowly avoided a shot to my head.

I quickly lifted the girl and moved her hair from her face. I did know this girl. Nikki was dead in my arms. I felt the tears spilling over. I barely knew her but all she had been to me was kind. I spotted Bella's hair for a second and then she was gone but I knew she was hiding in the vents.

I would have to thank Blake for saving her. I suddenly remembered Alice but before I could look around I heard a gun shot behind me and a turned quickly to see a dead boy no older than fifteen. I looked around frantically for Alice. I saw Alice's spiky hair and Makayla's blonde hair for about two seconds.

They must have seen my distress and tried to give me a sign that they were alive. I laid Nikki on the floor just next to the pool and ran out. If I stayed in the pool any longer I would surely be killed. The lucky thing about this situation was that no one was stupid enough to scream and draw attention to themselves. "GET OUT OF YOUR HIDING PLACES AND WE'LL SPARE YOUR LIVES!" one of the hooded men bellowed. I snuck up behind him. Since my footstep were as silent as death and I was use to sneaking around I got there unnoticed. "Enjoy death." I said almost soundlessly. Before he could shoot me I brought my hand to his neck and hit it with as much force as I was capable of. "You actually killed me." He said in shock and then he lay on the ground, dead

I wasn't didn't feel anything as I stared at his head body at my feet. His friends seemed to have realized I killed him so they turned their guns on me. I grabbed the dead man's gun from his dead hands and stared to shoot. Within seconds two of the four left were dead.

The other two tried to team up on me but I knew all to well that method. I'd had to kill six men last summer when my grandparents were killed right before my eyes. Just as they thought they'd cornered me, I kicked one in the throat and shot the other through his heart.

Even after all of those killings I still didn't feel anything but numb. Once the second had fallen an ominous silent fell upon the room. The silent pressed upon my ears. I surveyed the room quickly. Out of the fifteen people who were at the pool at the time five were dead and among the dead I noticed a boy that use to look up to me before I pushed him away.

I felt very regretful and went to his side. I picked him up and cradled him to my chest. He really wasn't any old than thirteen and he was very tiny. I heard sobs from all around the room. People were just beginning to notice who had had to die.

Among the injured were three people. Two girls and one boy. The boy had a large gash on his leg and looked infectious. I grabbed a towel and the first aid kit and began to tend to the injured. I cleaned the boy's gash with some spray and wrapped it in gauze.

The girl's injuries were more serious. I heard someone behind me and turned instantly to see who it was. It was Bella. She had tears streaking down her face. She must have seen Nikki. She was one of her best friends after all. I didn't speak and just wrapped my arms around her in comfort. "I-I w-was s-s-so scared." She sobbed. I held her tighter. "You were so brave." She whispered. I didn't smile. I wasn't brave at all. I was acting on impulse and there was nothing brave about that. I let go of her and went back to tending the injured.

I could see Blake gathering the dead. Bella sat next to me and instantly went to work with one of the girls. The girl I was working with had a black eye and a bloodied up arm. I put some cream and an ice bag on her eye and stitched up her arm. Having a father who was a surgeon tends to help in times like these. Once I was done I helped her get up and sit on a chair. She stared sobbing hysterically. "THEY KILLED MY BROTHER!" she screamed bloody murder. "NO! NO! NO! NOT MY BROTHER! HE WAS ONLY THIRTEEN!" I looked at her closely and realized her brother had been the one I pushed away. "I'm sorry." I whispered. That's all I could say.

"SOME ONE CALL THE POLICE!" I bellowed and instantly about five people took out their cell phones and dialed 911. I listened closely the closest to me who was on the phone. "Hello is this Detroit police station?" there was a series of whispers and she began talking again.

"There were five hooded men at West Bloomfield pool and they killed about five people." A pause. "I got to my cell phone because someone killed them all! MY BROTHER IS FREAKING HURT! THREE PEOPLE ARE HURT AND FIVE ARE DEAD OUT OF FIFTEEN NOW PLEASE HELP US! THE DOORS ARE LOCKED PLEASE!" She screamed into the mouth piece. "Fine." She hung up and looked at me.

"You saved us. Thank you." She said. Then she added. "The police are on their way." I nodded at her.

**Fifteen minutes later**

Fifteen minutes later the police arrived and after telling them every detail and showing them the bodies of the hooded men and the bodies of the other dead they loaded the dead into a truck and offered us a ride home. We all agreed and I fell asleep.

I felt warm hands shaking me awake. "This is your stop." Bella whispered. I smiled slightly. I stumbled off of the truck and into my home. Instantly me and Alice were surrounded. They started asking us questions but I cut them off. I told them what happened then went to bed.

**Review please. I want to make it to a hundred. **


	10. Edward's Dream

**Remember this is a dream! Hehe I'm on a roll. Two chapters in one day:D I'm so proud lol. Oh and a semi-plot has been discovered!**

Edward's Dream

I was surrounded by hooded men, much like the men from the pool but these men all had chalk white skin and bright red eyes

. I tried everything I could to hurt them but nothing I tried seemed to have any effect. After kicking one in the gut one more time I stopped. They felt like rock and not in a muscley sort of way either. When I hit them it felt like I was hitting a cement wall.

I hadn't realized that I was panting heavily. I heard a musical laugh coming from my left and turned to face it's owner. I knew I didn't stand a chance against any of these guys and that if they wanted me dead I would be but they didn't for some reason. "Edward Cullen is it?" a musical voice asked.

I didn't give him the satisfaction of me answering him. "Oh come now do not act childishly." He commanded me. I still didn't answer. The man sighed. "Very well Edward have it your way" I didn't know what he meant by your way and I don't think I wanted to either.

I suddenly felt a sharp twang of pain on my neck and let out an agonized scream. "I wanted to tell you why we were doing this Edward but you were being childish so oh well." The man said. I felt teeth sinking into the flesh of my legs, arms and heart. I screamed bloody murder. I felt like death. The pain was so real. I thrashed and turned. I was on fire. My heart was ablaze as were all of my other insides. "Kill me!" I begged.

I had never shown so much weakness and it shamed me to scream and beg like a helpless idiot. "Alas Edward I do not wish to kill you." The man said. "You chose this." He told me. "Aro we must leave and attend to our duties." Another man said in the same sickly sweet voice Aro had. "Yes Caius we must." Aro agreed and they were gone before I could even blink.

I withered in pain for what seemed like days and each day the pain lessened. By the beginning of the third day the pain left every part of me but my heart. The pain was unbearable. By the end of the third day the pain was gone and I realized I could move.

I moved my hand slowly. Well I intended it to be slowly. I opened my eyes and noticed that I was in a forest. The only difference was that I could see everything with perfect clarity. I could see from the pieces of dust in the air to the tiniest of ants on trees. Nothing looked the same.

I looked down at my hands and they were dead white just like the others had been. I looked into a pond of water which should have been appetizing after three days of nothing but surprisingly it didn't.

Staring back at me was an inhumanely handsome man with my tousled bronze hair, blood red eyes and perfect features. His-my-body was well toned just as it should be. It was my body. I stepped around the pool and was amazed by the grace in which I walked. I let it go.

I tried to pinpoint what I was but suddenly I caught the most tasty of smells. I acted on instinct and ran-with inhuman speed-to the amazing smell. Before me stood Bella and she looked terrified. I could just barely rein myself in before I killed her and took her blood.

With shock I realized something. Something impossible. Something horrible. I, Edward Cullen, was a vampire and I thirsted for Bella Swan's blood

**Love it? Hate it? Wanna date it? Review and let me now. Also no you may not ask my story's binding in marriage**.


	11. The funeral

**I have never been to a funeral so this was an interesting experience:D Thanks to everyone who reviewed and OMG THE TWILIGHT MOVIE WAS AMAZING!!!!!:D:D:D thanks to my readers and my beta mandy. Also my mom for reading this:P thanks for all the people who wanted to date it but nope this story is too young to date:P**

The Funeral

**Edward's POV**

I woke up panting and sweat covering every inch of my body. That had to be the most disturbing dream I'd ever had. Just as I was getting up I heard a beep. I jumped a little and looked around to find the source. It was my cell phone telling me I had one new message. The message read:

**From: Emmett**

**To: Edward**

**Message: I heard about what happened and I just wanted to say I'm with Nikki's parents and the funeral is to be at 10:00am in Franklin Cemetery.**

I nodded to myself. The least I could do was be there for her funeral. I looked at my alarm clock and it said the time was 8:45am. I had about thirty minutes. I liked to be early. I grabbed a towel and ran to the shower. Surprisingly the shower didn't relax me.

When you killed about five people the previous day it's hard to feel relaxed through the guilt that comes with claiming a life. I sort of walked and sort of ran back to my room. I wore some shorts while I looked for a black suit. After emptying about half of my closet I found a simple black suit.

I glanced at the clock again. It said the time was 9:00am. I ran to the kitchen only to find Alice eating a yogurt wearing a black dress with a black jacket over it. I grabbed a yogurt and started to eat it when I heard sobbing. "Shh Esme" I heard Carlisle sooth her. My mother of sorts didn't stop sobbing.

"SHE WAS SO YOUNG!" Esme screamed. "IT COULD HAVE BEEN ONE OF US!" I peeked into the room and saw Carlisle cradling her in his lap. "Yes but it's not." His voice shook and I could tell that he was thinking about what it would be like if they lost any of us. I felt overwhelmed with emotion.

I ran for my car. It was rainy-not surprising- today. Once in my car I sped off to the funeral. I arrived at exactly 9:15am. I parked my car and ran to where I saw Emmett. "Edward." He acknowledged my presence. "Emmett." I said in the same tone he used. "Mr. and Mrs. Audrey. I'm so sorry." They stared at me with haunted eyes. Mrs. Audrey's eyes were blotched red while Mr. Audrey's eyes were filled with ancient grief. He looked to be on the verge of tears.

I looked around and noticed Bella grouched beside a grave somewhat far away. I jogged over to her. She was wearing a simple black dress with a black jacket just like Alice. I looked at the name on the grave. Andrew Swan. Her grandfather. "Bella I'm so sorry." She looked up at me and my heart seemed to tear.

I had never seen a more agonized face in all of my life. I took her in my arms and held her close. She stared to sob and we sat like that for a long while.

People were starting to arrive for Nikki's funeral. I held Bella bridal-style and walked her over. Everyone had the same agonized expression while I was careful to leave mine stripped of any emotion. After about five more minutes everyone was here. All of her friends and family were around her grave.

"We thought we'd do this traditionally." Nikki's father said. "She would like it better this way. Everyone is to take a hand full of dirt, pay your respects and then drop your dirt into her grave." Everyone nodded their understanding. I grabbed a hand full of dirt for both myself and Bella who was standing beside me.

I gave her the dirt and she gave me a teary half smile in thanks. Everyone was silent as Nikki's father went up to her grave with his clutter of dirt. "You were the best thing in my life. You were a hard worker and always made me smile. May you rest in peace my Angel." He started to cry by the end of his speech. Such simple words and yet they were so powerful. He dropped his dirt into her grave and left to stand beside Mrs. Audrey. Next up was Mrs. Audrey.

She walked to the grave of her daughter somewhat wobbly. "We are gathered here today in the honor of the most wonderful person. My Angel, My heart, My soul may you rest in peace and go to heaven. Your grandmother awaits you." She threw her clutter of dirt and the pattern continued.

Soon it was Alice's turn. "I didn't know you well." She said. "But I do know your heart was pure and loving. You cared for everyone and everything. You truly are my superior. May you rest in peace my friend." Alice started to cry but threw her clutter of dirt anyway. Next up was Bella. She had a paper with her.

"I will recite a poem in her honor." She said. "You were so pure and so beautiful. You were so lively and fun. Even in your last moments you were smiling at us. When you fell you took a piece of my heart with you. When you let out that ear piercing scream that ended your life forever I felt like death. You were a true friend and you were the death of the heart in me." She started to sob hysterically. I ran for her before she could fall. Once she was safe in my arms Carlisle ran for her. "Go Edward. Pay your respects." He told me. I nodded solemnly. I walked to Nikki's grave.

"You have shown nothing but kind to me. Even though I have done nothing to deserve this. You were a great person and may you rest in peace." I said then I ran after Bella. I would not lose my heart….

**Review please! As a holiday present?? oh and check out the new poll on my profile page. It's about what I should do with this story. The reason i didnt update for a while is because my foot has a very large red gash that kills like hell.**


	12. Emotional Embalance

**Thanks to everyone who read this and reviewed 93 reviews!:D OMG! oh and whoever gives me the hundreth and tenth review gets chapter 13 early so get reviewing please:P Oh and everyone is probably going to go crazy btw:P thanks for voting guys!**

Emotional Imbalance?!

**Edward's POV (again)**

I ran as fast as I could but I was too late. The ambulance was already on it's way. I ran after it though. It was the only thing I could think of doing. I was always a fast runner and the ambulance was only going about 50 miles per hour so I kept up well enough.

Once the ambulance turned into the hospital exit I felt my heart doing summersaults. What if she wasn't okay? I asked myself. The thought was unbearable so I pushed it away. I saw a cot being rushed in through the doors and I followed it like a hound. Bella would be okay, I kept telling myself but some part of my brain was being a pessimist. Some part of my brain kept telling me that she wouldn't recover from a tragedy like this.

I felt someone's hands go around my arm. "Where are you going Mr. Cullen?" a nurse asked. I looked around frantically. I'd lost track of Bella's cot. "Bella I need to go to Bella! Where is she?!" I demanded. She looked taken aback but answered any way. "She's in room 402." The second she said the number I ran for dear life. I barged through the doors that led to sweet, sweet Bella. I saw my dad working over her. "Carlisle?! Is she alright?!" I asked, panicked. "I don't know yet."

He replied. "She is perfectly fine physically. It's the mental part we're worried about." I nodded. "Yes, yes the mental part." I muttered. Carlisle looked me over with concern. Carlisle wasn't really my father. He adopted me when I was very young. My mother left me one day and I can still recall the exact emotions that had course through me all those years ago. I don't remember a father but Carlisle was the closest thing I was going to get.

I still hoped, even if it was feeble, that my was alive and well. Esme was a wonderful woman but she couldn't ever take the place of my mother. I sat down next to Bella's cot and played with her hair while she slept. Her body mustn't have been able to take all of the emotions that had course through her mind.

She had fainted from what the form said. Carlisle had left a little while ago to get 'some fresh air' but I knew he was just giving me my space. I alone from the Cullen children still mourned for a mother I'd lost. Alice didn't remember a mother and was rescued from an asylum by father. Emmett claimed his mother was scum and he didn't need her. His mother had walked out on him. He also said that all he needed was his precious Rosalie. That's why Rosalie and her twin brother Jasper traveled when we did. They didn't live with us but they had no guardian so they had all rights. I thought Alice had a major thing for Jasper though but Jasper didn't seem to notice or care.

The thought angered me. He was like Alice's Bella and just like Bella did to me he pushed her away and didn't cast her a second glance. I felt Bella stir underneath my finger tips. "Bella?" I said. She groaned. "Bella what's wrong?" I asked, worried. "NO! NIKKI NO!" She screamed. "DON'T DIE!!" she was sobbing hysterically by now. I took her in my arms. "You're okay." I tried to sooth her. She started to moan.

"What did I do?" she whispered and she sounded so innocent and scared. I kissed her forehead. "You're fine Bella." I soothed her. I wished I could tell her Nikki wasn't dead but I couldn't _lie_ to her. "I don't care about myself. Nikki is….is dead." She whimpered. I held her tighter. "It's okay. It's okay." I whispered into her hair. She stiffened all of a sudden. "What's wrong?" I whispered in the eerie abrupt silence. That's when the screaming began.

"NOO! DON'T KILL ME!! PLEASE!" she screamed. I rocked her back and forth. "DON'T!" she screamed again and again. "Don't worry Bella." I tried to sooth her again. She was silent for five minutes before the lights went off. She screamed louder this time but she wasn't the only one screaming.

The sound of gun shots echoed throughout the corridors. "Stay here." I told her. "NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" she screamed. I sighed. "Okay. I won't" I told her. I took her hand and we started to walk through the apparently empty corridors. I saw light ahead and we ran for it.

I saw most of the doctors and nurses in the dim light from a candle. "Carlisle what's going" I didn't finish my question because before me Blake lay dead with flowers in his hands. He was probably going to visit Bella. "on." I finished. All was silent before the screamed started up again.

This was not good. "ROSALIE!" I heard Emmett's booming voice yell. I wondered when he arrived but there were more pressing matters to attend to. I ran towards the sound of his voice. "EMMETT!" I called. No answer. "EMMETT!" I called again. I heard Rosalie's piercing scream. I ran faster now. "ROSALIE!" I called.

"EDWARD HELP!" She screamed. I turned into a corridor and saw Rosalie with blood oozing out of several cuts on her perfect face. Emmett was worst. "Where is Alice?" I asked. They looked at me like I was crazy. "Where is she?" I asked again. "She was going on about a death in room 506." Emmett told me.

I started to run down corridor after corridor looking for any sign of the people I care about. After about ten corridors I found Jasper sobbing in a corner. "No more. NO MORE!" He screamed again and again. "What happened Jasper?" I asked. He just kept shaking.

"I can f-feel the emo-motions around me. And they are so horrible!" he sobbed. And as crazy as he sounded I believed him. He was always hyper aware of the emotions that surrounded him so I didn't have a doubt in my mind something was wrong. I also knew if anyone saw him like this he would be sent to a rehabilitation center just as Bella would most likely be sent. "Jasper follow me." I told her and he obeyed without hesitation.

We ran down twenty corridors until we found Alice on the floor as white as death with haunted terrified eyes. "We're all going to die." She stated. I shuddered. She was probably in an even worst state than any of the others. "Let's go." I put a hand out for her and the second she was on her feet we started to run.

We ran back to where Carlisle and everyone else was. When we were only three corridors away I saw something that would haunt me forever. I saw about fifty bodies, lifeless and white with their blood all over the floor. They looked like they were sleeping. With horror I realized they must have been killed while asleep.

I ran as fast as I could to Carlisle and Bella. "Edward you're neck is bleeding." Alice stated. I put my hand to my neck and realized that indeed I was bleeding. I ran with all of my might to Carlisle and finally there he was. Nurses and Doctors instantly rushed to our sides and started to tend our wounds while we rocked back and forth with fear. I'd never cried much before but now I let the tears fall freely. I would never be the same again and nor would the others.

**So tragic i know:P Please review! And read my authors note at the begining**


	13. Unfair

Unfair

**Edward's point of view (a****gain)**

I sat in with my head between my legs. Everything had gone horribly wrong. It's been a week since the hospital façade. We weren't allowed to utter a word of what we saw. Bella was being hospitalized until decisions are made about whether or not we should be taken into a rehab center or whatever it's called when you have a phobia gone horribly wrong. I was now afraid of dimly lit rooms or lit rooms at all really after one in the after noon. I preferred darkness but I didn't sleep due to it since the only time it's completely dark is night. I've tried sleeping but I only got ten minutes in before the nightmares attacked me. Alice feared death. Jasper feared strong fear and anger. Emmett feared loosing any of his friends or family and was now with us about twenty four seven. He wasn't with me now though. Rosalie couldn't eat because she claimed every time she saw food it would morph into a mini dead body and any liquids she tried to drink appeared as red blood. Alas Bella feared being touched so I couldn't even comfort her without her screaming bloody murder. It was harder than I thought, trying not to touch her that is. I was now sitting in a court room awaiting the trial that would surely take place and we would lose miserably according to Alice. Since me and Alice were under eighteen our parents were being accused of child abuse. We'd seen too many things and apparently that was a term of child abuse so our parents were going to have to give us up. They only had two choices really: Either they run away with us and remain fugitives for all of eternity or give us up. I'm sure they'll take the ladder. I hear a door open to see the crying face of my parents. "We lost." I stated. I didn't need to ask, the look on their faces said it all. "Yes we did." My father said. "You, Bella, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper are all leaving tomorrow." I sighed and looked at my watch. It was nearing 1pm. "I have to go." I ran to my car and floored it all the way home. Once at home I shut every possible curtain and ran to my blackened room. I looked down at my watch. 1pm exactly. I sighed in relief. I truly could not be out in the sun at 1. I hear a knock on my door. "Come in!" I called. Alice came in, her expression solemn. "We lost." She stated just as I had. I nodded. "We leave tomorrow." She sighed. Then screamed. I looked around in worry. I saw a spider with its legs twitching, almost dead. I grabbed it and threw it out of my window which resulted in me lying on the floor. The sunlight had reached me. Alice ran over to my window and shut the curtains tight. I smiled weakly at her. "How's Jasper?" I asked. She smiled a little.

"He keeps calling out to me and when Carlisle and Esme were angry with the police he hugged me!" she squealed. I smiled and ruffled her hair. "Awesome." I commented. "I told you he liked you." She was beaming brightly at me by now. "You did not!" she defended herself. "Go pack." She ordered. I sighed. Of course she wouldn't leave until she okayed every shirt, boxer and pair of pants I packed. "Alright." I went to my closet and started to take out shirts at random. "This good?" I asked pointing towards a navy blue muscle shirt. She rolled her eyes. "Sure I guess." We continues in this manner for hours. Laughing at the ridicules outfits Esme got me until Alice closed her eyes and fell asleep. I smiled. When she was awake she looked like a haunted teenager but when she was asleep she looked like a pixie sized Angel. I carried her bridal style to the next room.


	14. Rehab New and improved

Rehab

Song: Love story by Taylor Swift

**Edward's POV**

The car came to a stop infront of a massive beige building that looked more like a home then a rehab center. I looked to Alice but she wouldn't meet my gaze.

I looked to Emmett who was on my other side. "Well." I said, stretching. "This is going to be interesting." Alice gave me a death glare while Emmett smiled. "This is your stop." The shuttle driver told us. Apparently if we are worthy of a rehab center we cant drive, take a taxi or any other means of transport that are not the rehab center's shuttle. I grabbed my bags and started to haul them out of the car when something caught my eye.

It was a strand of dark brown hair tinted red by the sun. I turned around and before stood Bella with all her glory and then some. Her face was deathly white and her beautiful eyes that usually shun with light were subdued and dull. She had the haunted expression that Alice wore. Heck all of us had haunted expressions. I went back into the shuttle and began to haul two of the many bags Alice brought. When I'd asked her at home why she'd packed so much after cursing for the

hundredth time while bring them down the stairs she'd looked offended and hadn't spoken to me since. "Edward!" I heard Emmett's booming voice call. "Yes?" I called back. "Is Rose here yet?" he asked with pathetic longing lacing his tone. I looked around but couldn't find the unmissable blonde hair of Rosalie Hale. "Nope." I said and started walking towards Bella when I saw something behind me. I spun around and saw that I'd scared a poor innocent luggage man.

"Sorry." I muttered and continued my way to Bella. I stopped about five feet away from her. "Hello." I whispered. She had a look of horror upon her face for two seconds before she registered that it was me. "I didn't mean to frighten you Bella." I said sincerely. "Hello Edward." She replied in her irresistible voice. "I'm dealing. You?" I sighed. "I'm fine." And I was when I was with her. I had a feeling Alice was behind us. "Hey Alice!" I greeted her without turning.

I stared into Bella's eyes and got lost in the depth of them. Bella's eyes flashed with happiness."Alice!" she squealed. I felt envious of my little sister at that moment. Why couldn't she be as happy if not happier to see me? The massive French door's that was the entrance of the center opened and out came a kind looking old man with graying hair, suntanned skin and fragile looking skin. "Come in children!" he beckoned us inside. "Sit! Sit!" he commanded. We sat. "Welcome to Franklin rehabilitation center for irrational fears. The girl's dorms on the fourth floor to the right. Miss Swan gets a special room to herself, heavily guarded of course." I felt my heart sink. I wanted Bella safe but not isolated from me.

"Miss Cullen shares a dorm with a Miss Hale and Mr. Edward will be sharing with Emmett and a Mr. Hale will having a room to himself. " he told us. We nodded our understanding and walked off in the directions he pointed out. I opened the door to my and Emmett's new room and absorbed out surroundings. There were two beds, a coach and a desk. There was also two dressers to put our stuff in. I automatically started unpacking my stuff.

I heard Emmett come in and not a second later a loud bang as he dropped his bags. "Home sweet home." I heard him mutter. I couldn't help but smile. This definitely wasn't my cup of tea either. "Yeah it's very homey compared to our rooms at home." I replied. He laughed his booming laugh and started unpacking as well. "So Bella is gonna be in a guarded room aye?" he asked. I nodded. "Poor boy." I glared at him.

Of course I was upset but if it was better for Bella I give it the go-ahead. "Edward go check on Alice and Rose if you can. I'm kinda busy." He looked pointedly at his suitcase. I nodded and walked to the designated room. Room 400. I knocked on the door and was admitted inside by Rosalie. The room was light green with the same furniture as our room. I saw Alice staring at the walls with dismay. I couldn't help but smile.

"The color is awful." She commented. "And the bed sheets are too plain." I laughed. Alice spun around. "We're fine now leave." I rolled my eyes at her and left. I walked back to my room only to find Jasper and Emmett lounging on the couch. "How's your room Jasper?" I asked. "The same as yours if not plainer." I sighed. "This place is going to take some getting use to." They both nodded.

**Review...Sorry for not updating for so long**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hehe. Sorry guys for not updating for so long. I kinda forgot this exsisted. **

**WELL I decided to write a new Twilight fan fiction! :D**


End file.
